A Love Story
by DantanaForever
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so feel free to shoot me a pm or a review on if I should continue. I'd also like to do a special mention: Dash33, for helping me with this and you should check out her stories. Not so good at summaries but the story is good, so get reading


Santana's POV

"Oh shit, Rach, she's looking this way again," I whispered.

"Don't worry! She's probably sitting over there just as shy and as nervous as you. Just go say hi!" Rachel says as she picks up the ketchup bottles and starts filling them.

Ever since I decided to come to New York, my life was miserable. I was still trying to get over Brittany and trying to figure out what I wanted in life. Kurt, Rachel and I decided to get part time jobs to cover our rent and we ended up at The Broadway Diner. It was kind of cool, I guess. But everything changed when the new employee came in. Blonde hair, gorgeous brown eyes, sexy body and not to mention that ass and I plan to make all of it mine.

"But what if she isn't a lesbian?" I asked Rachel. At this point I was sweating everywhere, name a place and its probably drenched in sweat.

"I'm pretty sure a straight girl wouldn't be staring at your ass all day!" Rachel replied with a giggle.

"She's staring at my ass?" I can't believe it! Yentl might actually be right! She might be lesbian!

As I drifted off consumed in my own thoughts, a certain someone snuck up behind me.

"Hey Santana."

No, it can't be. I turn around to find Dani smiling at me. The kind of smile that gives you shivers because it's so gorgeous.

"H-Hey Dani," I stuttered. Damn this girl makes me nervous. For a moment I blocked everything out, just staring at her perfectness.

"Hello? Earth to Santana?" I heard her say.

"I'm sorry, I just uh…um…. Are you busy later?" I asked.

"I was planning to ask this really sexy girl out," she says, with a grin.

"Oh, cool. Well I don't want to interrupt that then," I said, feeling a little hurt.

"Yeah, so Santana, wanna go grab a coffee after work?" Dani asked with grin on her face.

Wait, she thinks I'm sexy? Holy shit, she thinks I'm sexy. Play it cool Lopez, you are not a shy person.

"Maybe, but considering how you toyed with me there," I said with a giggle.  
Dani leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek.  
"So I'll get you after your shift?"

"Uhh…y-yeah…I-I guess?" I manage to stutter. Damn you, Dani for taking all my confidence.

Dani's POV:  
Could this day go any slower? Just 10 minutes ago I asked Santana to go grab a coffee with me and since then, the hours are becoming longer. I keep catching myself staring at her ass or in her general direction. She's just so sexy. Maybe I should go start a conversation and help her.

I walked up to the table she was sitting at and sat down across from her.

"Hey Santana," I said smiling.

"Oh, hey Dani," Santana replied.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

She smiles, "I'm guessing your day is long and you wanna pass the time?" she says, laughing.

"Psshh, nooo. My day is awesome now that I'm talking to you. I'm just really excited for our coffee date," I stated, beaming at her with my best smile.

"Same here," she replied.

"So how did you come out to your parents?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't really tell my parents. They caught me making out with a girl in the basement and all hell broke loose. I grabbed my guitar, my money stash and left. My parents were very religious and thought I was a sin. It wasn't worth staying there. How about you?" I asked.

She smiled, "Well, I was practically forced out the closet by a friend of mine, Finn. He was a really sweet guy but that day he turned around and told me to come out of the closet. He said the only reason I was so bitchy was because I was afraid. A cheerleader over heard him and told some guy. Then, this guy decides to make an ad out of it, so before my parents saw it I had to tell them. They were fine with it but my grandma, not so much."

As the time passed we learnt more about each other and finally, our shifts ended.  
We walked to the coffee shop and whenever her hand brushes mine I felt tiny sparks. I swear I've never been happier in my life. After the coffee shop, I walked her home.

"You've got to come tomorrow! I don't want to be stuck with Man Hands and Lady Lips! Please?" she asked, with a pout.

"Fine, I'll shuffle my schedule," I giggled. "You're cute when you're desperate."

"Me? Cute? Cute is not in the dictionary of Santana," she replied, giving me a glare.

"But you are!" I tried not to laugh as I said that.

"I will hunt you down if you say that again!" she threatened.  
So I gave her a peck on the cheek and giggled.

"Cute it is then," she replied.

We turned the corner of the street and Santana stopped in front of one of the houses.

"Well, this is my place," she said.

"Ok, well I enjoyed today. Thanks for coming with me," I replied.

"Anytime."

Our eyes still locked on each other. I have the urge to kiss her but isn't it to soon? To hell with it. I leaned in and locked our lips. I pulled back and locked eyes with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uh…y-yeah. Just that was… wow," she stuttered.

I laughed, "See! Cute!"

Santana's POV:

Wow! She just kissed me! Like on the lips! As I walked into the apartment, Kurt and Rachel were hounding me about what went on outside. Apparently both had been spying through the window. Assholes. I gave in and explained every detail of everything we did. Later on we went to bed and me? I fell asleep thinking of her.


End file.
